Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, a method of manufacturing an article and an alignment apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint technique that transfers a pattern formed on a mold onto a substrate is attracting attention as one of mass-production lithography techniques for magnetic storage media and semiconductor devices. In an imprint apparatus using this technique, a mold on which a pattern is formed and an imprint material supplied onto a substrate are brought into contact with each other, and the imprint material is cured in this state. The pattern of the mold can be transferred onto the substrate by separating the mold from the cured imprint material.
The manufacture of a semiconductor device or the like requires a step of overlaying a plurality of patterns on a single substrate. In an imprint apparatus, therefore, it is important to accurately transfer the pattern of a mold to a shot region formed on a substrate. Accordingly, Japanese Patent No. 4185941 has proposed an imprint apparatus using a die-by-die alignment method as an alignment method when transferring the pattern of a mold to a shot region. The die-by-die alignment method is an alignment method of detecting a mark formed in each shot region on a substrate and a mark formed on a mold, thereby correcting misalignment between the substrate and mold.
Recently, in order to increase the productivity, even when a shot region arranged in the peripheral portion of a substrate includes only one chip region, it is required to transfer the pattern of a mold to the chip region. This makes it necessary to accurately align the chip region and mold. In an imprint apparatus, a single scope generally detects one mark formed in a corresponding position of a shot region. However, when detecting a plurality of marks arranged in a region such as a chip region smaller than a shot region, the spacing between the marks to be detected is narrow. This poses the problem that scopes cannot be arranged so closely.